


Король выпускного бала

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gay Male Character, Humor, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Николай много лет планировал свою карьеру, но одна мелкая оплошность поставила на всех планах крест. Тогда брат охранник устроил его «по блату» работать уборщиком в крупной фирме, и однажды Коля заметил на столе шефа ошибки в отчете. Решив исправить неточность, он не только помог руководителю, но и обеспечил себя приключениями на несколько месяцев вперед.





	

Для Николая носить безупречно отглаженные рубашки и натертую до блеска обувь было нормой жизни. Каждый день рано утром он приступал к рутине, выискивая притаившиеся складочки на рукавах, оттирая щеткой следы едкой присыпки для дорог, бритвой соскабливая растительность, которая нарушала его идеальный облик. На все про все уходило чуть меньше часа, но внешний вид был визитной карточкой студента, его возможностью перепрыгнуть через головы «блатной» молодежи. Например, без проблем сдать сложный экзамен, или пройти собеседование на стажировку в крупную компанию.  
Сегодняшний день был особенным в его биографии, но Коля вел себя естественно. Подправлял стрелки на брюках, стряхивал пылинки с пиджака, проверял наличие пятен на деловом портфеле.  
— С добрым утром, штудентик!  
Николай посмотрел на часы и покивал собственным мыслям. Вот и проснулся его родной брат, простодушный громила Данечка, гроза двора и кумир девчонок. Как обычно, через пять минут после финальной попытки будильника достучаться до его сознания. Сейчас начнет торопиться.  
Данила ворвался на кухню, переворачивая по пути табуретку, и плеснул себе в кружку заботливо сваренный Николаем кофе.  
— Ну, что, братиш, сегодня покажешь им всем? — улыбаясь во все лицо, осведомился Даня, остановившись перед родным братом. Его пижама с детскими слониками — дань моде на инфантильность — была залита кофе ничуть не меньше, чем кафель кухни под ним и стол, где остался френч-пресс с порцией напитка для Николая. — Ну, что ты морщишься! Давай, улыбнись! Мир прекрасен, птички поют, ура-ура, завтра ты уже не штудентик, а сотрудник самой настоящей крупной корпорации! Два года менеджером самого среднего звена, и у тебя откроется ворох перспективнейших возможностей! Ну, не забудешь тогда про братика? — Даня своей огромной лапищей похлопал по спине Николая, оставляя на кипенно-белой рубашке четкий след от кофе.  
— Тебя очень сложно забыть, — нахмурился Коля. — Хотя я стараюсь изо дня в день. Дань, давай уже вали на работу, мне теперь переодеваться. Вот посмотри, что ты сделал!  
Они разошлись через полчаса, когда Николай уселся за стол уплетать мюсли, а Даня с бутербродом наперевес полетел по лестнице многоэтажки, игнорируя лифт. Ведь так быстрее! Колю такая иррациональность попеременно то вводила в ступор, то заставляла смеяться.  
Доев полезную пищу, он выпил чашку кофе, оставил посуду в раковине и, аккуратно закрыв дверь на два замка, отправился к ближайшей станции метрополитена. Дане хорошо, он нашел себе работу возле дома, пять минут пешком по парку, а вот Коле приходилось таскаться на другой конец Нерезиновой, чтобы удерживать хрупкий статус стажера.  
Многие одногруппники Николая вместо невыгодной стажировки нашли себе сразу какое-никакое рабочее место. Им платили копейки, по столичным меркам, но все-таки это были «уже деньги». Коля продумал свою карьеру на первом курсе, руководствуясь соответствующей методичкой, и в его плане стажировка была очень важной ступенью. Шагом в светлое будущее.  
Двери современного бизнес-центра послушно разъехались, когда он подошел к заветному зданию. Вот оно, святилище юристов, экономистов, бухгалтеров и менеджеров самых разных профилей. Центральный офис крупной аудиторской фирмы. Несмотря на то, что Коля работал здесь уже два года, сначала на полставки, а потом, по договоренности, целый день, заходить в здание каждый раз было волнительно. Без особых фантазий, но со здоровой долей оптимизма он представлял себе, что будет через пять лет. Какой должности он сможет добиться за это время? Если работа шла гладко, он представлял себя начальником отдела, если начальство было недовольно, планка опускалась чуть ниже. Все, как сказано в методичке, в точном соответствии с техникой самомотивации.  
Сюда мечтали пристроить своих деток не только представители зажиточного пролетариата, но и весьма обеспеченные люди. Чиновники, политики, руководители корпораций государственного уровня. Для карьерного роста, для записи в трудовой книжке это место подходило идеально. Ну, как же! Филиал западного холдинга!  
Николай добрался до рабочего места, налил себе из офисного автомата кофе, разложил бумаги и включил компьютер. Начинался еще один рабочий день, который, впрочем, должен был завершиться на полтора часа раньше обычного, потому что Коля вечером собирался отмечать с одногруппниками окончание специалитета.   
Диплом им вручили накануне, и для этого пришлось договариваться о выходном дне. Николай хотел обойтись без застолья, но подключился Даня, начал сыпать аргументами про традиции и важность момента, так что застигнутый врасплох эйфорией от успешной сдачи госов, Коля дал свое добро и даже внес пять тысяч кровных в общий фонд.  
С приближением вечера пять тысяч превращались в воображении Николая в самые разные бытовые предметы. Например, на них, вместо бессмысленной попойки, можно было купить неплохой пиджак и брюки. На распродаже, конечно, но в его случае выбирать не приходится. Пока он сидит на шее у брата, каждая копейка — это нарастающий долг, который однажды придется выплатить. Данила никогда не говорил «нахлебнику», что ожидает возврата вложенных в него средств, но Коля считал это своей священной обязанностью. Он был искренне благодарен брату за то, что тот не позволил забрать молодого безбашенного подростка Коляна в детский дом, а пошел на работу и добился статуса опекуна. Теперь Николай закончил вуз, а все благодаря тому, что старший брат верил в него, несмотря на все ошибки юности.   
«Бессмысленная попойка» приближалась с неумолимостью снежной лавины в горах, а Коля постепенно понимал, что уйти с работы раньше у него никак не получится. Начальница отдела, будто нарочно, завалила его бумажками. Теряясь в дебрях статистики, бедный Коленька судорожно смотрел на циферблат часов, понимая, что «вот сейчас нужно было выйти». Обратиться к Елене Петровне с просьбой отложить работу до завтрашнего дня он не мог, потому что карьерному росту такое заявление точно не помогло бы. Начальница про его положение знала, и, раз просит сейчас, значит, так нужно.  
Большинство коллег уже покинуло офис, когда Николай получил СМСку от брата: «Ну, что, уже закадрил себе цыпулю?». Данил все радел о его личной жизни, напрочь при этом забыв о своей собственной.   
«Я еще на работе, пришлось остаться», — написал в ответ Коля, надеясь, что брат проявит здравомыслие и сдержанность.  
«Козлы они там у тебя, пиши, как закончишь!».  
Действительно, проявил. Данила иногда вел себя как необразованный спортсмен (каковым и являлся формально), но редкие вспышки глубинного понимания делали его человеком сложным и мудрым в бытовом смысле слова. Коля часто представлял себе, каким стал бы его старший брат, если бы они не лишились родителей, и оба могли опираться на семейный бюджет в своем развитии. Может быть, сейчас Данила был бы чьей-нибудь Еленой Петровной.  
— Боюсь, Коленька, вы опять сделали ошибки, — нахмурилась начальница, проверяя последнюю версию отчета. — Пересчитайте, пожалуйста, сальдо еще раз. Ваши цифры не сходятся.  
Николай, который был уверен, что все версии его отчетов сегодня были правильными, позволил себе задать начальству вопрос:  
— Елена Петровна, вы не могли бы мне показать, где именно ошибка. Мне кажется, я плохо понимаю, о чем вы говорите.  
Наступая на горло собственным принципам, он одновременно испытывал страх и гордость. Придет время, когда такие, как Елена Петровна, сами будут составлять для него отчеты, и сейчас, в этот момент триумфа, он чувствовал себя на миллиметр ближе к тому состоянию.  
— Коленька, ну, что же вы, думаете, я за вас все делать буду? — Елена Петровна нахмурилась еще сильней, поправила очки и добавила очень многозначительно. — Боюсь, мне придется поговорить о вашем поведении с Игорем Сергеевичем. Идите домой, вам лучше отдохнуть.  
Николай увидел, как стремительно отдаляется от створок заветного карьерного лифта. Вот он был в двух шагах от перемещения на следующий этаж, а вот уже он у самого входа в здание. Теперь его уволят или выдадут «желтую карточку» — предупреждение с занесением в личное дело. Два таких предупреждения, и стажировка завершена.  
Он брел в злосчастный кафетерий, пиная по дороге мусор, и думал о том, что пять тысяч рублей, одолженных у брата, он обменял на позорный билет увольнения. Теперь придется начинать все сначала — два года коту под хвост. Рекомендации ему, конечно же, не дадут, да и про пункт в резюме можно даже не думать. Вот так все и решилось, в один вечер. Стоит хоть раз показать зубы, и ты уже на обочине жизни.  
— Отличник удостоил нас своим визитом! — заверещала Галечка, осыпав Николая конфетти из хлопушки. — Ура-ура, мы все в сборе!  
— Чего хмурый, Чистоплюич? — ехидно поинтересовался уже изрядно пьяный Иван из дальнего уголка. Не то чтобы друг, так — приятель. Чистоплюичем он называл Колю еще с первого курса.  
После первой рюмки отечественной дешевой водки, которую сокурсники купили едва ли не оптом, Коля принял в этот день еще одно важное решение. Напиться. Напиться до такого состояния, что вечернее происшествие на работе потеряет всякий смысл. Вместе с Иваном они пили за преподавателей, за предметы, за карьеру, за школьные годы чудесные, за будущих детей и внуков, за себя, за своих будущих жен, за своих бывших девушек, а потом просто так, глубокомысленно окидывая взглядом бутылку и потолок. Дескать, ну, сам понимаешь, о чем я!  
«Братишко, забери меня скорей, увози за сто морей!» — хихикая, написал он Даниле, когда родной циферблат на часах показал пять утра. Иван мирно храпел на столике, погрузив голову в тарелку с закусками, но сам Николай отключиться не мог. Мысли все еще вертелись в его голове.  
Данила пришел с противным стаканом чего-то «полезного» и проследил, чтобы брат выпил содержимое до дна. Потом подхватил Колю и помог ему выйти из прокуренного, пропитанного запахом перегара и рвоты помещения на свежий воздух.  
— Прогуляемся? — спокойно наблюдая за тем, как Николай выплескивает остатки вечера на улицу, предложил он. И протянул салфетки. В экстренных ситуациях Даня проявлял больше здравомыслия, чем все человечество разом.  
Они побрели в сторону дома, хотя идти пешком предстояло не меньше получаса. Учитывая состояние Коли, гораздо больше получаса.  
— Выперли, что ли? — спросил Данила, когда заметил, что брат переходит из состояния алкогольного угара в более вменяемое по части восприятия информации похмелье.  
— Ты-то откуда знаешь?  
— Чтобы ты убивался по чему-то, кроме своей любимой работы? — фыркнул Даня. — И потом, Маринка тебя год назад бросила, так что…  
— Это я ее бросил! Я! — возразил Коля. Вопрос имел принципиальное значение для психологии победителя, описанной в популярной книге по достижению успеха.  
— Да как угодно, — отмахнулся Данила. — За что хоть выперли?  
— Еще не выперли, сегодня выпрут, — отозвался Коля и с досадой добавил вопрос, который мучил его весь вечер. — Чего я делать-то буду?  
— Ну, поигрался в мечты про богему, добро пожаловать в реальность, — рассмеялся Даня.  
— Иди ты!  
— Я-то пойду, а вот тебе надо проспаться и поискать нормальную работу, — Данила потрепал брата по голове. — Все, король выпускного бала, мечты закончились, началась, мать ее, жизнь.

***

Следующие недели превратились для Николая в череду унижений, разочарований и ноющей тоски по прошлому. Потеряв работу, нарушив выстроенный с такой тщательностью жизненный план, столкнувшись с жестоким рынком труда кризисной экономики, Коля доживал до вечера, мечтая о бутылке пива.  
Бутылок становилось все больше, и однажды за пьянкой его застукал Данила.  
— Та-а-ак, это еще что такое?! — обычно добродушный Даня сдвинул брови, оценивая количество пустых бутылок. — Что за повод на сей раз?  
— Мне сказали, что я недостаточно компетентен для должности секретаря-референта, — захихикал Николай. — Мои навыки не позволяют мне управляться с ксероксом и варить кофе, прикинь?  
— Размером груди не подошел, расслабься, — брат плюхнулся рядом. — Ты опять к себе чересчур строг. Найди уже работу, чтобы не сидеть без дела. Ну, знаешь, что-нибудь бездумное.  
— Грузчиком, ага, — рассмеялся Коленька, вытрясая со дна банки остатки пива.  
— Грузчиком с твоей комплекцией тебя никто не возьмет. На охранника нужно учиться. Остается уборщик, — совершенно серьезно заявил Данила, забирая пустую бутылку из рук Коли. — Завтра поговорю с Савельичем, послезавтра выйдешь, нам уборщик давно нужен был, Марфа Степановна не справляется, старость, знаешь ли.  
— Эй-эй, стой, у меня завтра перспективное собеседование! — возмутился Коля.  
— Поэтому ты нажрался как свинья и смотришь порнуху? — Даня указал на телевизор, где две сексапильных блондинки и один накачанный брюнет предавались запретной страсти.  
— А, это, ну, так… — отмахнулся Николай. Ему действительно было фиолетово, смотреть ли порно или канал Дискавери.  
— Вот я о том же, — кивнул Данила. — Поработаешь два месяца, выплачу тебе сам премию, купишь новый костюмчик, и вперед. Тебе надо отвлечься, братишка, и очень капитально отвлечься. Был у нас один парень в зале…  
Рассказ про «парня в зале» Коля пропустил мимо ушей, но мудрость старшего брата поразила его в очередной раз. Тот прекрасно уловил его настроение: боль, отчаяние и полный раздрай в мыслях. С такими исходными данными неудивительно, что его не берут на должность секретаря. В конце концов, секретарь должен отвечать на звонки, разговариваться с людьми, общаться с шефом, а Николай сейчас может только изысканно посылать на три буквы.

***

Фирма, в которой работал охранником Данила, занималась, как назло, тем самым аудитом, от которого бежал, как от огня, Коля. Но брат был на хорошем счету, и Савельич, местный завхоз, без лишних вопросов принял новенького, даже подыскал ему чистую форму и полный комплект необходимого для уборки инвентаря.  
Первый день был для Николая настоящим испытанием, но по мере того, как он замечал, что окружающие либо не замечают его, либо относятся со странным пониманием, ему становилось легче. Кроме Николая офисы убирали еще шесть человек, и трое из них были примерно одного с Коленькой возраста. В отличие от других сотрудников, уборщики вместе не тусовались, и вообще старались как можно реже пересекаться по любому поводу. Коля понял, что эта работа для них — тот самый временный вариант, и они изо всех сил стараются отгородиться от нее, не влиться в рутину.  
Дни шли на удивление ровной чередой. Уборка умиротворяла Николая, и он медленно возвращался в прежний ритм жизни. Готовил для брата кофе по утрам, гладил одежду, старался вовремя выносить мусор и убирать в квартире. Днем он словно медитировал, раскладывая бумажки по соответствующим пакетам, отчищая столы от кофейных кружков, извлекая из мусорных ведер сотрудников странные предметы вроде помады или нижнего белья. Иногда по результатам работы вечером можно было сочинять целые истории.  
Первую зарплату ему выдавал Савельич лично.  
— Колюнь, ты уж прости, но справляешься ты отлично. Умница, я вот тебе даже кой-какую премию выбил. Ты не подумай, все законно, ничего от себя не прибавил. Спасибо, прямо помог, а то Марфа Степановна вся зашивалась. Молодежь-то спустя рукава работает, ей домывать приходилось, а тут ты. Прям спасение. Данила сказал, что ты у нас на время, ну, так ты бы поработал еще полгодика, а? Уж так сложно не пьющего найти, — седовласый Савельич расстроено качал головой.  
— Да я, Степан Савельич, честно говоря, надеюсь потом в офис устроиться, — признался Коля. К такому человеческому общению на работе он совершенно не привык.  
— Это понятно, понятно, — закивал старичок. — Я старый, но все ж таки не дурак. Марфе Степановне просто еще полгода работать, а потом уже пенсия, отдых, да и внуки подсобить обещали. Ей бы сейчас не… ну, понимаешь?  
Николай прекрасно понимал, что пропоице Марфе нужна была серьезная помощь. Несмотря на то, что за месяц они ни разу не поздоровались, Коля несколько раз случайно сталкивался с бутылкой спиртного, оставленной забывчивой работницей. Савельичу Марфа приходилась далекой родственницей.  
— Я постараюсь, — кивнул Коля, сам не понимая, зачем говорит это. Какое ему дело до того, что бездетная алкоголичка не дотянет до пенсии? Да и Савельича он знать не знает…  
— Вот и спасибо тебе, что попробуешь, — тут же кивнул старичок. — Чтоб ты не подумал, что мы тут над тобой смеемся или еще что, вот тебе ключик. — В руке завхоза «ключик» возник как по волшебству. — Будешь убирать кабинет шефа. Шеф у нас человек солидный, может, видел. Работает допоздна. Убирала у него Марфа Степановна, пока не захрапела под дверью, чтоб ей… С тех пор никак не найдем ему уборщика. Очень он лютует, если бумажки на столе тронуть. Или провод если задеть неудачно. Ну, этот, интернетный.  
Николай сообщил, что понял все пожелания и побежал домой со счастливой улыбкой. Коря себя за малодушие, он все равно не мог остановиться и прыгал от радости в связи с первым в жизни повышением. Убирать кабинет шефа — это не хухры-мухры!

***

Марфа Степановна, словно уловив, что ее стали поддерживать еще активней, дала волю пагубной привычке и несколько дней вовсе не появлялась на рабочем месте. Однажды Коле пришлось прикрыть ее перед шефом.  
— Скажите, а где эта женщина, которая здесь раньше убирала? — ни с того ни с сего спросил вдруг хозяин кабинета, где вот уже неделю «работал» Николай. До сих пор они не взаимодействовали ни разу, и даже не обменялись приветствиями, поскольку по инструкции Савельича уборщику строго настрого запрещалось отвлекать шефа.  
— Приболела она, — коротко ответил Коля.  
— Вот как, — шеф отвлекся от монитора и заглянул в пустую кружку с кофе. Николай подумал, что сейчас его отправят подработать мальчиком на побегушках, но ошибся — шеф просто тяжело вздохнул и поставил кружку на место. — Вас как зовут?  
— Николай.  
— Леонид Андреевич, — зачем-то представился шеф. — Спасибо, что убираете у меня. За неделю ни разу кабель не отсоединился, и бумаги в порядке. Спасибо. Месяц мучился, никак не мог объяснить. Ладно, Николай, давайте дальше работать.  
Коля кивнул и продолжил уборку, мысленно удивляясь случившемуся диалогу. Елена Петровна за два года его стажировки не сказала и одного доброго слова, а тут «спасибо», ни с того ни с сего.  
Шеф отправился домой раньше обычного, и когда дверь за ним закрылась, Коля решил убрать кабинет получше, чтобы, с одной стороны, решить на ближайшие дни проблему с загрязнением пола под креслом руководителя, а, с другой стороны, отблагодарить за внезапно свалившееся «спасибо».  
Николай подошел к столу и посмотрел на папки. Знакомые отчеты, распечатки статистики, выдержки из учебников и статей. Он почувствовал прилив любопытства и энтузиазма. Захотелось узнать, чем занимается этот странный руководитель, который любит поговорить с уборщиками.  
На вершине завала красовался листок с речью. Дата на верхней части страницы намекнула Коле, что это вступительное слово к завтрашнему совещанию. Вцепившись взглядом в текст, он быстро прочитал его и подметил несколько интересных цифр.  
Цифры всегда были для Николая особой областью. В отличие от тех, кто считал математику абстрактной наукой, Коля искренне полагал, что математика — единственная наука, которая говорит о реальности. Нет ничего конкретней и понятней, чем цифры. Прибавляя два к двум, вы всегда получите четыре, и это может отражать как ваш прогресс в математике первого класса, так и динамику сальдо крупной корпорации. Математика — это воплощение демократии и материализма одновременно. Для Коли математика была философией жизни.  
Он посмотрел на часы, подарок отца, сделанный за год до их с матерью смерти. Часы тикали ровно и четко. Цифры на них отмеряли жизнь Николая.  
Погрузившись в воспоминания, он не сразу сообразил, что уже несколько минут сидит в кресле шефа. За окном стемнело, и, кроме него самого и охраны на пропускной, в здании давно никого не осталось.  
Была не была! Он открыл первую попавшуюся папку и начал читать. Когда перевалило за полночь, брат отправил ему СМСку с вопросом о здоровье и благополучии. Коля списал свою задержку на то, что ему нужно подстраховать Марфу Степановну, и Данила отвязался.  
Отчеты, цифры, списки, формулы — Коля изучал все подряд, и через несколько часов понял, что в завтрашней речи шефа есть несколько неточностей. Он взял чистый лист бумаги и написал небольшое письмо:  
«Доброе утро! Случайно прочел вашу речь. Впечатлен! Однако есть ошибки: неправильно посчитана разница роста продаж для отдела корпоративных заказов (16,5% вместо 24%), стоит лишний ноль в абсолютных показателях по выручке от сувенирной продукции (1 млн. руб. вместо 10 млн. руб.), и, таким образом, сильно сбились общие выводы. Подправил вам цифры в завтрашней речи! Всего наилучшего, офисный фей!».  
Закончив уборку, Николай оставил листик на кресле шефа и отправился домой, широко улыбаясь. Было приятно сделать такую вот мелочь для того, кто совершенно случайно поднял ему самому настроение.

***

Утром позвонил Данила. Спрашивал, не оставлял ли Николай что-нибудь в кабинете шефа. Коля заверил брата, что ничего не оставлял, и продолжил домашнюю уборку. Его собственное расписание было смещено в сторону вечера, так что выходить из дома приходилось на несколько часов позже Дани.  
Коля подумал, что ему предстоит серьезный разговор с Савельичем, но завхоз просто поздоровался и ничего не сказал.  
— Николай, это вы! — обрадовался Леонид Андреевич, когда уборщик зашел в кабинет. — Скажите, вы вчера ничего не оставляли у меня в кабинете?  
— Что вы, Леонид Андреевич, вы мне вчера сами сказали, что я хорошо работаю, так что я все сделал как обычно и ушел, — соврал Николай, желая сохранить анонимность своей помощи. — Данила утром звонил, спрашивал, я так ему и сказал.  
— Вот как, — слегка разочарованно отозвался шеф. — Ну, извините, я подумал, это вы сделали. Охрана вот сказала, что вы очень поздно ушли.  
— Да, — Николай охотно кивнул. — Марфа Степановна же пролеты мыла раньше, так вот теперь мне приходится.  
— Вот как? — на сей раз фраза звучала удивленно. — Что-то она совсем плохая стала. Николай, позовите мне, как закончите здесь, Михаила Савельича, хорошо?  
— Нет! — вдруг возразил Коля, и даже не успел понять, как грубо это прозвучало. — Не надо увольнять ее, мне совсем не сложно. Вы же знаете, ей совсем чуть-чуть до пенсии осталось. Я поработаю сверхурочно, мне не сложно. Правда.  
К собственному ужасу Коля вдруг понял, что говорит искренне. Ему совсем не сложно было работать за двоих, прикрывая малознакомую старушку с придурью и алкоголизмом. Безответственную и неблагодарную. Жизнь Николая выписывала странные кренделя, и он тоже — вслед за жизнью — менялся.  
— Я не собирался увольнять Марфу Степановну, — улыбнулся в ответ на горячую тираду шеф. — Просто подумал, что лучше нанять еще одного уборщика, а не ждать, пока она уйдет. Десять тысяч в месяц нам тут погоды не сделают, а работать в грязном помещении, сами понимаете, не солидно.  
Такой странный поступок в картине мира Николая и вовсе не помещался. Шеф оставил Марфу Степановну на прежнем месте, но Савельичу сказал на работу ее больше не пускать. В качестве «санкций» решено было самого Савельича лишить на полгода премии, но старичок не возражал, слезно благодаря Леонида Андреевича за понимание.  
Вечером, сраженный наповал вниманием шефа к сотрудникам, Николай включил заветный компьютер. Никаких паролей для входа не стояло — судя по всему, обеспечивать секретность сведений призван был постоянно сбоящий кабель. Или сверхъестественные силы. Коля вставил флешку и скачал всю рабочую документацию за последние полгода. Таким людям. Таким, которые помогают другим, просто потому что могут. Им самим нужна бывает помощь.  
Теперь Коля чувствовал себя суперменом. Человек-аудитор. Специальный герой для офисов, готовый привести в порядок отчетность тихо и незаметно. Комментарии и замечания опускались на стол шефа с неизменной припиской «От офисного фея» каждый день. Днем и вечером Николай убирал офис, а по ночам и с утра корпел над любимыми цифрами.

***

Первый подарок «Для офисного фея» Коля нашел случайно. Он давно перестал смотреть на бумаги, разбросанные Леонидом Андреевичем, переключившись на исправление ошибок более серьезных. Тех, которые вытекали из данных с флешки. И вот на столе, поверх очередного завала, лежала коробка конфет. Удивившись, зачем бы шефу таким странным способом хранить сладкое, Николай навис над коробкой. На розовом стикере была надпись: «Для офисного фея».  
Коля посмеялся, но коробку взял. Утром по чуть-чуть он скармливал конфеты из нее Даниле. Брат уплетал их за обе щеки, и даже не спросил, каким образом их скромный семейный бюджет выплюнул из себя такой дорогой шоколад.  
Следующим подарком оказался конверт со скромной суммой. Пресловутые пять тысяч. Жизнь как будто смеялась над Николаем, подсовывая ему загубившие карьеру деньги назад. Денег «офисный фей» не взял.  
Коробки конфет повалили на него целыми пачками. В особо урожайные дни Коля уносил в пакете из-под мусора — чтоб не поняла охрана — по три-четыре штуки. Они стопкой укладывались под кроватью, выжидая своего часа для встречи с Данилой.  
Финалом его работы для Леонида Андреевича стал большой подробный отчет об отделе продаж, в котором искусственно завышали показатели за счет подмены статистических цифр. Николай в конце выдвигал предположение, что руководитель отдела, таким образом, пытался выбивать для себя и своих подчиненных незаслуженные премии. Что приводило в итоге к дисбалансу заработных плат по отделам. Настоящее расследование настоящего аудитора. Он был горд и доволен собой, выкладывая распечатанные на местном принтере листочки.  
На следующий день в кладовой, где Коля перед рабочим днем проверял запасы бытовой химии для уборки, Савельич посмотрел на него как-то странно. С покровительственной хитрой улыбкой. Но от вопросов отвертелся весьма правдоподобным предлогом. Дескать, вот-вот инвентаризация, а у него после Марфы Степановны ворох исчезнувших ведер и три сломанных швабры.  
— Николай! — радостно поприветствовал уборщика Леонид Андреевич. — Ну, присядьте, пожалуйста.  
Коля, растерянно глядя на шефа, опустился в кресло для посетителей, заботливо протираемое им самим каждый вечер.  
— Николай, получил ваш отчет — прекрасная работа! — улыбнулся Леонид Андреевич, а все попытки возразить пресек властным жестом. — Николай, я уже понял, что за славой вы не гонитесь, но я же серьезный человек, кроме того, руководитель, и когда мне на стол кладут отчеты о работе моих отделов, конечно же, я интересуюсь, кому в руки попала такого рода информация. Да и век современных технологий, сами понимаете, оставил мне целую серию чудесных видеозаписей о том, как вы собираете конфетные урожаи. Я просто хотел сказать вам, что вы отлично поработали. И по этому поводу я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы получили премию. — Шеф протянул уборщику конверт и квиточек. — Распишитесь, все очень официально.  
Все, что смог выдавить из себя Николай, уместилось в легкий кивок и радостное междометие.  
— Поговорил с вашим братом на днях, — вздохнул вдруг шеф, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Некрасиво у вас со стажировкой вышло. Хочу вам предложить место младшего специалиста у нас, на полставки! — Леонид Андреевич воздел палец к потолку, уточняя, что вовсе не собирается сыпать подачки. — Работу вы провели грамотную, но давать высокую должность специалисту с опытом работы уборщика я не могу. Меня самого начальство съест. Так что будете пока младшим специалистом. Идите, я попросил Савельича забрать у вас форму уборщика и показать ваш отсек в общем зале.

***

Начался новый этап карьеры. По утрам Николай разглаживал рубашки еще тщательнее, но теперь, вместо того чтобы одаривать презрительным взглядом брата, пролившего кофе, сам наливал ему кружку и аккуратно ставил в центр кухонного стола. Данила смеялся, что два месяца в роли уборщика, наконец-то, сделали из его братишки человека.  
— Николай, скажите, а какие конфеты вам понравились больше? — спросил однажды Леонид Андреевич, разбирая очередной отчет младшего специалиста, который, несмотря на полставки, сутками сидел в офисе. Если бы не брат, он оставался бы ночевать прямо на работе, но Данила раз за разом приходил ночью и буквально силой вытаскивал трудоголика из-за стола. Вопрос поставил Колю в тупик.  
— Ну, для офисного фея я оставлял разные конфеты, — напомнил шеф, — и мне интересно, какие вам понравились больше. Так, шутки ради, решил разрядить обстановку, а то у вас здесь все очень серьезно. — Он постучал по папке костяшками пальцев.  
— А, вот оно что. Извините, я конфет не ем, — смутился Николай. За то, что он скормил подарки брату, внезапно стало стыдно.  
— Не едите конфет? — удивился Леонид Андреевич. — Ну, а чем тогда увлекаетесь? Алкоголь, кофе, чай?  
— Да, честно говоря, я не знаю, — пожал плечами Коля. На хобби у него не оставалось времени. Кроме того, все эти вещи почти не имели отношения к обожаемому миру цифр, так что тратить на них драгоценные секунды совсем не хотелось.  
— Не знаете? — шеф удивился еще сильнее. — Просто Новый год скоро, мы вот подарки подбираем, я думал вас опять конфетами угостить, а теперь как быть-то не знаю.  
— Ну, если у вас можно пройти курсы, — воодушевился Николай. — Я вот хотел всегда французский выучить и немецкий. Времени мало, да и денег тоже не то чтобы… ну, вы понимаете. Я бы мог вам отчеты переводить сразу для…  
— Так, давайте не про работу, Николай. Будете пить дорогой кофе, — отрезал шеф, выпроваживая слишком старательного сотрудника из кабинета.

***

На Новый год Николай получил массивный пакет дорогого кофе. Домой он шел довольный, потому что кофе всегда нравился брату, и раз теперь его так много, и он такой качественный, Данила будет в восторге.  
Дома, впрочем, брат встретил его с распростертыми объятьями, даже не взглянув на пакет.  
— Дорогой братишка! — начал Даня, стиснув Николая в охапку. — Какой ты у меня все-таки молодец! Прям золотко!  
Коля понял, что равнодушный обычно до спиртного брат изрядно напился, и пошел на кухню изучать источник такого поведения.  
— Во-о-от, сам посмотри, — продемонстрировал бутылку Данила, ничуть не таясь. — Виски! Виталик сказал, стоит тыщ десять!  
Виталик — еще один охранник — в похожем состоянии сидел за столом, активно кивая.  
— Ты на работе еще был, пришел к нам тут этот… курьер. И передал, мол, тебе. Ну, мы тебе оставили, честное слово, треть! — Даня усадил брата на свободный табурет и налил в кофейную чашку дорогущий виски. — За твою работу!  
— Наверное, — решил вдруг высказаться Виталик, — он на тебя за-пал!  
— Чего? — Коля с братом вытаращились на Виталика.  
— Чего-чего, известно же, что он гей, — фыркнул гость.  
— Так, ты бы это… помолчал бы, а! — возмутился Даня.  
— Да он и не скрывает, что гей, — пожал плечами Виталик. — Мы с мужиками, когда узнали, думали, может, уволиться, а сейчас-то какая разница. Ну, гей, ну, дальше-то что? Зарплату вовремя платят, премии все как по часам, вот и форму нам, наконец-то, нормальную выдали в прошлом году. Тем более что секретарши у него, все три, очень довольные ходят. — Словоохотливость Виталика не знала границ. — В смысле, что не пристает он к ним, от работы не отвлекает. Если справка там нужна или еще чего — так в любое время. Мне, вон, с женой ипотеку оформить помогли. Где еще так? И потом, ну, вот ты сам подумай, — обращался он в основном к Даниле, поскольку Николая в неформальной обстановке видел в первый раз. — Вот подумай, ну, какая нахрен мне разница, гей он или нет? Я женат, у меня ребенку два года. Что он гей, что он не гей, мне-то это зачем?  
Данила почесал затылок.  
— Ну, ты и надрался, Виталь. Домой я тебя не потащу, пусть меня Нинка хоть целиком сожрет. Будешь тут спать.  
Слушая пьяный разговор двух товарищей из соседней комнаты, Николай засыпал со смешанным чувством брезгливости и любопытства. С одной стороны, ему не понравилось, что в подарках и внимании, которое ему оказал Леонид Андреевич, могло скрываться двойное дно. С другой, ему было любопытно, насколько прав Виталик. Шеф — гей, подумать только!

***

Задавать вопросы коллегам или следить за шефом казалось Николаю полнейшей глупостью, так что он выбрал стратегию выжидания. Когда подоспел традиционный мужской праздник, Коля зашел в кабинет с очередным отчетом и стал ожидать вопроса про подарки.  
— Спасибо, Николай, очень грамотный текст. Почитаю на выходных, если вы не против. Как вам, понравился виски?  
— Да, понравился, спасибо большое, Леонид Андреевич.  
— Принесу вам в понедельник еще бутылочку, мне знакомый привозит из Штатов, — поделился шеф.  
— Ну, что вы, не стоит, я узнал, сколько стоит этот виски, — закинул удочку Коля.  
— Не поймите меня неправильно, Николай, но давать вам солидные премии я не могу — у нас слаженный коллектив, мы друг друга хорошо знаем, и если я начну выделять вас среди других, у вас лишних поклонников не появится. Но мне важно, чтобы вы понимали, что я ценю вашу работу, и надеюсь искренне, что через несколько лет у вас будет хорошая высокооплачиваемая должность.  
Как-то туманно ответил Леонид Андреевич, странно. Трактовать его слова можно было по-разному. Вроде бы есть намек на то, что при соответствующих усилиях Николай может получить вкусное место, а вроде бы выяснилось, почему же алкоголь вместо денег — чтобы соблюдать должностную иерархию.  
— Спасибо, Леонид Андреевич, — нейтрально отозвался Коля. Шеф в ответ улыбнулся. Тепло, но с чертиками в глазах.  
— По-моему, Николай, вы темните. Что вы там себе надумали, рассказывайте. Садитесь, времени у нас до банкета еще много.  
Коля сел на стул и крепко задумался о том, как можно сообщить собственному начальнику о том, что про него ходят весьма пикантные слухи.  
— Ладно, я вам задачу упрощу, — рассмеялся шеф. — Вам рассказали, что я гей, и вы решили, что я вас этим виски подкупаю. Так?  
Николай ничего не ответил, но даже без ответной реплики по его виду все было ясно.  
— Хорошо, тогда начистоту. Да, я действительно гей. Никогда не скрывал этого, и дирекция наша в курсе, так что шантажировать меня этой простенькой информацией некому и незачем. Вы мне нравитесь. В первую очередь, как очень перспективный сотрудник. Склонять вас к чему-то я не собираюсь уже хотя бы потому, что за это кадровая служба центрального офиса уволит меня в считанные часы, да еще таких штрафов выпишет, что эта выходка сделает меня банкротом. Можете расслабиться и быть уверенным в том, что моя симпатия вам ничем не грозит. Единственное, о чем я вас прошу — лишний раз не распространяйтесь на эту тему. Ни вам, ни мне от этого лучше не будет. Ну, что, по рукам? — Леонид Андреевич действительно протянул руку. — Больше никакого виски и никаких опасений.  
Николай пожал руку и вышел из кабинета, ощущая, как с него стекает воображаемая грязь. Никто ведь не тянул за язык, никто не ставил ему условий, да и по поступкам Леонида Андреевича, который прикрыл пресловутую алкоголичку, ясно было, что он в большинстве случаев на стороне коллектива, а личные интересы всегда согласует с потребностями фирмы.  
Банкет прошел очень уныло, Коля выпил пару бокалов шампанского, прожевал абсолютно безвкусную закуску и направился к себе домой.  
Мимо проезжала машина, старенькая иномарка, и вдруг остановилась в десятке шагов впереди него. Передняя дверь открылась. Николай быстрым шагом преодолел расстояние и наклонился.  
— Вас подбросить до дома? — Леонид Андреевич выглядел очень спокойным. Он, казалось, даже забыл о разговоре. — Садитесь, на улице холодно, и я высажу вас, где скажете. Данила говорил мне, что вы пока не собрались покупать машину.  
Хотелось извиниться. Не словами — на это Коля не решился бы никогда в жизни. Поступком. И он сел в машину, ощутив, как замерзшие пальцы отогреваются в просторном салоне.  
— Я пару раз вашего брата подвозил, — пояснил Леонид Андреевич. — Очень хороший человек. Как его прежний работодатель обманул, до сих пор поверить не могу. Как можно так с сиротой-опекуном?  
Коля прежнего работодателя брата ненавидел почище автомобиля, что унес жизни родителей. Мерзавец издевался над спортсменом, обзывая дурачком, и постоянно задерживал выплату денег. Несколько раз из-за этого у них отключали отопление в середине зимы, а занимать на хлеб приходилось у соседки.  
— Ну, скотов в жизни много, — закончил вдруг философски шеф и замолчал. Молчание он нарушил только возле подъезда Николая. — Вы меня простите за тот разговор, ладно? В последние годы частенько бывали всякие… моменты. Раздражительным стал. Хорошего праздника!  
Поднимаясь на лифте в квартиру, Коля думал о том, что сегодня узнал о жизни что-то очень важное. Его посетило странное чувство торжественности момента, будто он стал свидетелем какой-то, почти евангельской, истины. Но высказать словами и даже толком представить в голове, о чем идет речь, он не смог.

***

Праздник трудящихся отмечать решили на природе. Шеф нашел в коллективе добровольца-весельчака, и тот принялся искать подходящее место. Нашли недорогую базу, купили много мяса и водки, и отправились отдыхать всем коллективом, прихватив охрану и тех самых уборщиков, из среды которых попал на свое теплое место Николай.  
Леонид Андреевич отказывался ехать очень долго, и убедить его смогли только тем, что в автобус поместиться всем ну никак не получится, и содействие шефа в перевозке подчиненных просто необходимо. Отвертеться от такого аргумента сознательному начальнику не удалось.  
В знакомую машину Колю усадил Савельич. Он попросился к Леониду Андреевичу сам и решил помочь бывшему подопечному. Вслед за завхозом на заднее сидение прыгнули секретарша Верочка и главный бухгалтер Софья Андреевна.  
Очень скоро стало ясно, что вдовствующая Софья подбивает клинья к товарищу завхозу, а миловидная Верочка игнорирует все сплетни об ориентации шефа. Дамы щебетали всю дорогу, так вымотав Николая, что к концу пятичасовой поездки он хотел только одного — спать. Желательно несколько суток.  
— Вот вы, Лёня, зря молчите, — продолжала Верочка, уже когда они остановились на парковке базы. — Мне кажется, что мужчины, рожденные под знаком Овна, просто обязаны быть к женщинам внимательнее. Я уже столько раз говорила своему Славику, что…  
— Вера Ивановна, — прервал ее шеф, — мы приехали. Давайте разбирать вещи.

***

Первый вечер отдыха, как всегда, был унылым и суматошным. Женщины разбирали продукты, мужчины пытались умыкнуть бутылки с алкоголем. После утомительной поездки Коля решил спрятаться в комнате, которую им с Данилой выделили на двоих, но туда пришел вездесущий Виталик, и очень скоро они с братом стали невыносимы.  
Николай спустился в небольшой сквер и уселся на одну из пустующих лавочек, рассчитывая переждать до тех пор, пока коллеги не решат угомониться. Коря себя за то, что согласился на авантюру, он складывал линейки тетриса на смартфоне. Хоть какое-то развлечение.  
— Можно присесть?  
Леонида Андреевича он не заметил, но, в любом случае, отказать в такой простой просьбе у Коли причин не было. Шеф сел рядом и достал из кармана сигареты.  
— Не знал, что вы курите, — удивился Николай.  
— Я курю, только когда отдыхаю, — пояснил Леонид Андреевич. — Чтоб не мешало работе.  
Несколько минут они сидели молча.  
— А как вы начинали карьеру? — спросил вдруг Коля, сам удивившись своей наглости. Раньше вести беседы с начальством казалось ему непозволительной роскошью, а теперь вон как — запросто.  
— Ну, уборщиком, конечно, не пришлось, тут вы, Николай, уникальный случай… — начал Леонид Андреевич, а Коля вдруг перебил его, сообщив, что тот может обращаться к нему на ты. — Хорошо. Ну, так вот я начал со стажировки на пятом курсе, а потом меня взяли на полную ставку. Дальше больше, и через семь лет уже директор филиала.  
Николай не стал говорить, что именно такой план составил в своей голове, когда все рухнуло в одночасье.  
— А домашнее животное у вас есть?  
Вот ведь, глупость какую сморозил! И с чего бы ему так много спрашивать у человека, в общем-то, ему незнакомого? Подумаешь, отправились вместе на корпоратив, ну, так ведь полно народу, разговаривай, с кем хочешь.  
— Нет, какие животные, когда я с работы в час ночи возвращаюсь, — усмехнулся Леонид Андреевич. — Тут ни один кот не выдержит.  
— У нас с Данилой раньше хомяк был, еще до смерти родителей. Васькой звали. — Отозвался Николай. — Леонид Андреевич…  
— Давай, раз уж предложил, тоже на ты. Верочка вот меня с первой рабочей недели Лёней зовет. Можешь звать Леонидом.  
— Хорошо. Леонид, а почему ты… — «ты» по отношению к боссу давалось Коле с большим трудом. Только теперь он понял, насколько Леонид Андреевич внушителен для своего скромного возраста. В сидящей рядом с Колей фигуре в спортивном костюме было больше официоза, чем в депутате, дающем интервью накануне выборов. — Почему ты решил пойти в эту профессию?  
— Так платят же хорошо, — рассмеялся шеф. — Если серьезно, мать заставила. Сказала, либо занимайся дерьмом, либо деньгами.  
— Почему … дерьмом? — не понял Коля.  
— И то и другое никогда не закончится, — с улыбкой отозвался Леонид. Коля посмотрел на него и облегченно рассмеялся. Как одно сказанное вслух резкое слово может сократить дистанцию покруче всяких «ты»?  
Они просидели на лавке до тех пор, пока Верочка не прибежала звать их к столу для ужина. Обсуждали работу, быт, политику.

***

Наутро Леонид постучал в дверь к братьям и без лишних объяснений сообщил, что «забирает Николая для важного партийного задания». Данила отпустил младшего братишку без вопросов, целиком полагаясь на благоразумие шефа.  
Они сели в машину, и сонный Коля не сразу сообразил, что они едут обратно, в столицу.  
— Что за партийное задание?  
— Первое мая, у всех праздник, они там с утра напьются и будут обсуждать мужей, жен и детей. Тебе оно надо?  
Коля подумал, что ему это, в самом деле, не надо, но на его вопрос Леонид все-таки ухитрился не отвечать.  
Машина остановилась возле небольшого ресторана на окраине.  
— Пойдем, будем есть и разговаривать. Пойдем-пойдем, я плачу, потому что нет никакого задания партии, мне просто не отвязаться от секретарш и Софьи Андреевны. Они убеждены, что мое место с коллективом, хотя коллектив интересует только сверху я или снизу.  
Ресторан оказался недорогим заведением. Коля подумал, что в таком оплатить счет давно способен и самостоятельно.  
— Расскажи, какие у тебя планы на будущее, — предложил шеф, уплетая овсянку за обе щеки. Такого энтузиазма у Николая не вызывали даже креветки с красной икрой. — Куда хочешь устроиться?  
— Да меня тут все устраивает, — оторопел Коля.  
— Расслабься, пожалуйста, у нас тут праздник, мы просто отдыхаем. Я знаю, что еще года два-три ты будешь работать в моем филиале, но потом-то тебе все равно придется уйти, не куковать же с примитивной отчетностью десятилетиями.  
На самом деле, Николай всерьез планировал прокуковать над этой отчетностью до пенсии. Неудача с первой работой так выбила его из колеи, что он до сих пор мечтал только о крепком фундаменте, без дополнительных излишеств.  
— Ладно, спрошу напрямик, — вздохнул Леонид. — За границу планируешь?  
Коля оторопело помотал головой. Какая заграница, он здесь-то едва устроился. Так сказать, через мусорное ведро.  
— Зря, с твоими способностями в самый раз. Я бы и сам уехал, но у меня родные, нельзя.  
Мысль о том, что у Леонида Андреевича «родные» настолько очеловечивала его, что Николай уставился на шефа полными удивления глазами. Тот рассмеялся.  
— Что, не ожидал, что у меня пожилая мать и отец в больнице? Я вот тоже не ожидал, а вон как все обернулось. Ну, если повезет, не так все плохо, папа на поправку пошел, сестра обещала помогать.  
За день Коля узнал о своем шефе больше, чем известно было всему коллективу их немаленькой фирмы. Больше всего запало в душу то, что Леонид жил совершенно один, а на выходных ночевал в больнице. Никак все это не вязалось с успешным человеком в кресле босса с красивым галстуком и идеальной прической. Такие ходят по клубам, снимают девочек (ну, или мальчиков), а не сидят с престарелой родней.  
— Ну что, пора ехать обратно. Купим им ящик водки, и, считай, выполнили задание партии. — Предложил шеф.  
— Постой, — Коля вдруг вспомнил свое отвязное детство и широко улыбнулся. — Давай заедем в одно место. Если не сложно, конечно.  
Они доехали до злосчастного кафетерия, где почти год назад Николай оплакивал свое несостоявшееся будущее.  
— Выпьешь? — он протянул рюмку, заботливо наполненную барменом до верха, шефу.  
— Я за рулем, ты что, — удивился Леонид.  
— Я живу недалеко, — пожал плечами Коля. — Им там давно все равно, мне даже брат не позвонил, а он за мной всю жизнь присматривает. Давай-давай, у меня был год печального опыта, и теперь нужно замкнуть круг.  
Они выпили по рюмке дешевой водки, схватили бутерброды и вышли на свежий воздух. Отвратительный запах, казалось, пропитал помещение еще с памятного выпускного.  
На улице было красиво, уютно и все еще тепло. Майский вечер выдался на редкость уютным, без пронизывающего ветра. Николай смотрел на закат, представляя, как вместе с солнцем опускается за горизонт проблема его карьерного роста. Кажется, все постепенно наладилось.  
— Так ты приглашаешь меня к себе домой? — зачем-то уточнил Леонид. Коля внимательно посмотрел на шефа и, в конце концов, понял, в чем подвох у вопроса. Именно сообразительность обеспечила ему бюджетное место вуза и стажировку в крупной компании.  
— Ну, не в том смысле, — замялся парень. Просто ему понравилось разговаривать с шефом, и он понимал, что все это — временно, до тех пор, пока не закончится их странный корпоратив.  
— Какой тут может быть еще смысл, — усмехнулся мужчина.  
— Просто поговорить что, нельзя? — разозлился Николай. «Какой тут может быть еще смысл»? Да любой. Два друга решили провести вместе вечер. Данила с Виталиком вон без конца лясы точат, и ничего!  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь о моей симпатии, — отозвался шеф. — Ты мне нравишься. Вот представь, что ты нравишься девушке. И вдруг ты зовешь ее к себе домой, только с пометкой, что это просто так. Может такси лучше вызвать?  
Такси вызывать Николай совершенно не хотел.  
— Нет, раз уже пошли, так придем ко мне, — отрезал он, набравшись откуда-то мужества. — Не знаю, что там тебе во мне нравится, но выглядишь ты нормальным мужиком, так что поспим по разным комнатам, а завтра наутро вернемся.

***

Поспать Коле расхотелось сразу после того, как они выключили свет. Он все прокручивал в голове их диалоги с шефом, и никак не мог заставить себя переключить сознание на что-нибудь нейтральное. В конце концов, измучившись бессонницей, он отправился на кухню, чтобы сварить себе кофе. В таком состоянии кофе иногда помогал ему быстрее заснуть.  
Леонид Андреевич невозмутимо стоял на балконе, вероломно предаваясь вредной привычке в одних трусах. Свет от ближайшего фонаря прекрасно демонстрировал очертания фигуры начальника, и Коля со скрипом признал, что при таких габаритах вполне можно сниматься для журналов. Какой-нибудь «Обнаженный руководитель» или «HR в неглиже» запросто сделали бы его знаменитостью.  
— Тоже не спится? — усмехнулся шеф, затушив сигарету.  
— Думал сварить кофе, — пояснил Николай. Он вдруг понял, что сам стоит на кухне в допотопных семейниках, купленных Данилой на какой-то мегараспродаже. Мало того, что дурацкий ширпотреб, так еще ведь ничего, кроме него, на Коле нету. Дурацкая ситуация. Вот поэтому геев-то и не любят, поди пойми, что там у них на уме.  
Впрочем, Леонид Андреевич повел себя очень деликатно. Уселся за стол, так что остался виден только верх торса, и уткнулся в старенькую газету.  
— Вы кофе будете?  
— Коля, мы «на ты» уже вторые сутки, — вздохнул шеф, перелистывая газету.  
— Извини.  
Без дальнейших вопросов он сварил кофе на двоих и сел рядом, поставив перед шефом полную чашку.  
— Спасибо, — коротко поблагодарил гость. Судя по всему, вести задушевные беседы в два часа ночи он не планировал. Или понимал, как странно Николаю сидеть в одних семейниках с геем на кухне в собственной квартире.  
— Ты извини. Я, правда, имел в виду просто… ну, посидеть, поговорить. Ничего такого.  
— Да ладно, я понял, — отозвался Леонид и снова замолчал. Эта немногословность пугала и раздражала Николая одновременно.  
— Просто я раньше с геями не встречался, так что я не совсем знаю, как себя вести.  
— Да как ведешь, так и веди, нормально все, — сухо отрезал Леонид. Происходящее теперь бесило Колю гораздо сильнее. Он словно оправдывался перед шефом за что-то, чего не совершал.  
— Просто чтоб я понял, вот ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь — ты имел в виду, в смысле, как девушка? — разрывая недосказанность, выпалил парень.  
Леонид Андреевич отложил газету и, пригубив кофе, серьезно посмотрел на собеседника. Коля слышал, как тикает стрелка на его наручных часах, настолько звонкой была тишина сейчас.  
— Я имел в виду, что хочу тебя трахнуть. Повалить на рабочий стол, стянуть с тебя брюки, лечь сверху и отыметь так, чтобы ты орал на весь офис, и Верочка никогда больше не сомневалась в моей ориентации. Вот это я имел в виду, — шеф невозмутимо сделал еще один глоток кофе, отставил чашку и взял в руки газету, открыв ее на предыдущей странице.  
Онемев от стыда и смущения, Коля вцепился обеими руками в свою кружку кофе и выбежал на балкон. Ноги тряслись, пальцы дрожали, и когда он попытался поднести кружку к губам, та выпала из рук и со звоном разбилась о кафель балкона.  
— На счастье, — прокомментировал сидящий на кухне шеф. Казалось, ему вообще все равно, что происходит с Колей.  
Горячая вода больно обожгла ноги, а наступать на осколки было опасно, так что с балкона пришлось выйти, а куда деть себя после такой реплики, Николай совершенно не представлял.  
— Да что ты маешься, это же твоя квартира. Хочешь, уйду — не маленький, вызову такси, доеду до машины, а дальше своим ходом. Делов-то, — мужчина пожал плечами и снова перевернул страницу. Коле стало интересно, действительно он читает или просто притворяется?  
— Я еще кофе сделаю, — отозвался Коля и начал отчищать турку трясущимися пальцами.  
— Чего ты боишься? Я что, похож на уголовника? Ты задал вопрос, я ответил на него.  
Коля не представлял себе, чего боялся. Руки тряслись все сильнее, и теперь уже он не мог удержать даже ручку джезвы. Происходящее казалось странным сном, сюрреалистичным и бредовым.  
— Эй, ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — наконец-то, в голосе шефа послышались «живые» нотки. — С тобой все в порядке?  
Коля отбросил в сторону турку и выбежал в коридор, поспешно захлопнув дверь собственной комнаты. Здесь, в темноте и тишине, стало чуть легче. Только часы тикали, как тогда, быстро-быстро, и также быстро билось сердце.  
— Слушай, обижать тебя я не хотел, — донесся из коридора голос шефа. Расстроенный и взволнованный. — Просто ты слегка достал меня с этими своими гейскими заморочками. В конце концов, что это за реплика вообще? «Как девушка»? Я что тебе цветы дарить буду и возить в кино на последний ряд? Ну, если хочешь, могу и букет принести, только на кой хрен тебе веник?  
Коля поднялся на ноги, приоткрыл дверь и посмотрел на стоящего по другую сторону порога шефа. Теперь очертания его фигуры подчеркивал свет из кухни. Черт возьми, наверное, эту фигуру может подчеркнуть даже фонарик.  
— Просто мне страшно, — тихо-тихо прошептал Коля.  
— Страшно? — не понял шеф. Он долго и пристально смотрел на Николая, вытаскивая из глубины зрачков какое-то сакральное знание. Проклятые часы тикали все так же быстро.  
Но шеф оказался быстрее. Между двумя «тиками» он рывком подобрался к Николаю и прижал к себе, впиваясь губами в шею, а потом одним движением повалил на кровать.  
— Ничего страшного тут нет, — сообщил он, снимая трусы сначала с испуганного Николая, а затем с себя самого.  
Очень быстро Коля понял, что страшного и впрямь нет ничего, зато есть кое-что приятное, и кое-что еще — куда более приятное, но, что самое важное, эти вещи можно делать одновременно. Далеко-далеко от сознания проскальзывала мысль о том, что Данила вышвырнет его из квартиры за такое, но думать всерьез он уже не мог.  
— Видишь, совершенно не страшно, — довольно улыбаясь, прошептал на ухо Леонид. — Немного громко, конечно, но соседи, наверняка, разбежались по дачам. Так что не волнуйся.  
Коле, в любом случае, было не до соседей. Он весь превратился в одно ощущение и мечтал только о том, чтобы оно растянулось еще на несколько секунд, а потом…

***

— Просыпайся, через пять минут здесь будет твой брат, — кружка с кофе возникла перед носом Николая, и тот едва успел сделать пару глотков, когда кружка исчезла. — Сходи в душ, быстро, иначе тебе придется прямо сейчас объяснять, какого лешего ты со мной трахался.  
Ошалевший от потока информации, Коля побежал в душ, где успел разглядеть следы минувшей ночи за секунду до того, как их смыло водой.  
Даня, как назло, прихватил с собой вездесущего Виталика. После нескольких часов в постели с другим мужчиной Коля вдруг начал сомневаться, а есть ли у Виталика жена и ребенок. Кто его знает, может это их с Даней легенда? К счастью, или к несчастью, вслед за братом и его другом в квартиру ввалились Нина и двухлетняя Машенька.  
Леонид, в отличие от Коли, был одет, гладко выбрит, причесан и буквально сиял от переполнявшей его энергии.  
— Леонид Андреевич, здравствуйте, что ж вы к нам не вернулись?  
— Данил, ты ж знаешь Верочку, — шеф виртуозно врал на ходу, пока Коля пытался привести себя в подобие надлежащего вида.  
— Да, понимаю, — покивал Данила. — Как вы ее не уволили после того случая с бельем…  
— Ну, каждый ведь по-своему в жизни пробивается, — философски пожал плечами шеф. — Вы отмечать собрались?  
— Ну да, — кивнул Даня.  
— Так я ухожу скоро, мы тут рядом в кафетерии с Николаем выпили, я забыл совсем про машину… ну, и вот, — шеф начал натягивать ботинки, а Коля застыл на пороге комнаты с взлохмоченной мокрой шевелюрой. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Леонида, пока остальные отвернулись, увлеченные своими делами. Тот отрицательно покачал головой и, достав из кармана мобильник, махнул им.  
Через несколько минут после ухода Леонида Андреевича, Коля дождался заветной СМСки.  
«Повторить можно сегодня. У меня. К шести заеду?»  
Отвечать хотелось долго и с наслаждением, как это было ночью, но Коля ограничился одним «да», после чего вылетел из комнаты, чтобы нормально встретить гостей. В коридоре он столкнулся с братом.  
— Рубашку надень, — сквозь зубы процедил Данил. — У тебя засос на полшеи.  
Коля уставился на брата полными ужаса глазами.  
— Да не заметили они, не парься, но рубашку надень, иначе весь день будешь слушать от Нины, как она любит геев.  
Завязывая галстук, чтобы воротник плотнее прилегал к шее, он подумал о том, что брат воспринял это как-то слишком буднично. Неужели знал? То, о чем не подозревал даже сам Николай?  
Пока за столом обсуждали национальные праздники, Коля представлял себе, как вечером тугой узел галстука развяжет шеф, но из-за того, что квартиру Леонида представить было невозможно, на ум снова и снова приходил пресловутый рабочий кабинет со столом.  
Пришла еще одна СМСка.  
«Белые или красные?»  
Не выдержав, Коля расхохотался прямо за столом, поймав неодобрительный взгляд брата. Но ему было все равно. Ожидая вечерней встречи, он ощущал себя, всего лишь спустя год после фактического праздника, королем выпускного бала. Сейчас приедет его парень — ужас какой! — и они отправятся куда-то там на старой иномарке. Набирая ответ, он думал о том, что, в конце концов, можно ведь помочь шефу избавиться от надоедливой Верочки. Как он там сказал? Орать на весь офис? 

**Author's Note:**

> Гид по всем текстам (джен, слэш, гет, фанфики, ориджиналы) - http://vk.cc/5cNEsL (ВК, открытый доступ)


End file.
